Torque converters are couplings that allow primary movers, such as engines, to spin somewhat independently of transmissions. Automatic transmissions, semi-automatic transmissions, and other powertrain architecture types may use torque converters. In some configurations, torque converters are also capable of multiplying torque delivered to the transmission.